La Sayona
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Dicen que la infidelidad siempre se paga, Zacharias lo descubrió en carne propia. Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizas de terror" de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.


**LA SAYONA  
**

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este mío, todo es de Rowling, yo sólo tengo la trama.

**Disclaimer 2**: Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizas de terror" de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Summary: Zacharias reflexiona sobre su vida y encuentra sus demonios, sus culpas, y vuelve al punto de siempre: Padma Patil.

* * *

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, _

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. _

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado _

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca. _

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma _

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. _

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, _

_y te pareces a la palabra melancolía. _

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante. _

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. _

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza: _

_Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo. _

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio _

_claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo. _

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. _

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo. _

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente. _

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. _

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan. _

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Poema 15, Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada, Pablo Neruda

* * *

- Zach…

Pones tus manos en mi pecho, te abrazo por la cintura y te miro a los ojos.

- Dime.

- ¿Esto es real?

- Por supuesto.

- No parece real.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es demasiado, demasiado… Se siente tan bien.

- Se siente genial.

- Exacto. ¿Es real, entonces?

- Tal real como tú y yo, Padma.

- Zach…

- ¿Sí?

- Bésame.

- Como usted ordene, mi señora.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Otra vez volví a soñarte, Padma. Otra vez volví a besar tus labios, otra vez volví a poner mis manos en tu cintura, otra vez me sentí en el paraíso. ¿Sabes Padma? Esto es realmente frustrante. Mis sueños se han convertido en mi único consuelo, en mi único apoyo. Mis sueños se han convertido en el único motivo de mi vida. Y eso es triste, Padma, en serio que es triste.

_o_

_o_

_o_

- Zach.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

- ¿Y por qué no estarlo?

- Zach, estoy hablando en serio.

Por supuesto que hablas en serio. Siempre hablas en serio. No tienes porqué decírmelo. Te conozco.

- Estoy contigo porque quiero, Padma. Porque me siento bien a tu lado. Porque sé que con ninguna mujer me voy a sentir como me siento contigo.

Tú sonríes, feliz por mis palabras. Pero yo puedo ver que hay un rastro de duda en tus ojos de obsidiana.

- Podrías estar con otras. Otras más guapas que yo…

- Pero estoy contigo.

- Sí, pero podrías…

- Estoy contigo porque te quiero, Padma.

Tú parpadeas, estás sorprendida, y tienes toda la razón. Nunca le he dicho a ninguna chica que la quiero.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Nunca te he dicho que te quiero, Padma, estoy seguro de ello. Pero en mis sueños sí lo he hecho, en mi sueño dejo todo de lado y te digo las dos palabras que más me cuesta decir.

Padma, ya no sé cuál es la realidad o la fantasía. Todo es tan confuso, tan irreal. Sigo aquí, Padma, perdido entre mis recuerdos, agonizando en la memoria del pasado, sintiéndome más solo y desolado que nunca. Sigo aquí, Padma, sigo donde me dejaste.

_o_

_o_

_o_

En noches como esta te miro. Me gusta mirarte cuando tú no me ves, entonces te contemplo a mi antojo y me embriago de tu visión. Tienes la mirada perdida y el seño fruncido, tu cabello largo y negro cae como una cascada sobre tu espalda desnuda, la piel se te eriza al contacto de mis ojos, y un suspiro sale de tus labios de rosa.

En noches como esta me levanto y voy a tu encuentro. Te beso largamente tu boca de rosa, te beso tus parpados y tus orejas, te beso tu largo cuello, te beso los botones de tus senos, te beso ese lugar recóndito y húmedo que tienes entre tus piernas. Escucho la melodía de suspiros, jadeos y suplicas que brotan de tus labios, siento tu cuerpo sobre el mío, siento tus piernas rodeándome y tus uñas encajándose en mi espalda, y grito.

En noches como esta te rindo culto de diosa y nos unimos bajo el cielo infinito de nuestra habitación.

_o_

_o_

_o_

¿Sabes? El tiempo largo e inexorable no ha podido cambiar las cosas. Aún sigo encontrándome bajo la ducha fría intentando calmar mis ansias por ti. Aún sigo encontrándome en la inmensidad de nuestro lecho anhelando tu compañía. Aún sigo creyendo que en cualquier momento entrarás por esa puerta y vendrás a mi encuentro.

Padma, ella no significo nada para mí, nada. A ella no le extraño como a ti. A ella no la busco - forzando los límites de mi imaginación - en los rincones del departamento. Padma, vuelve, por favor.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Como cada viernes, los chicos y yo nos reunimos en el Caldero Chorreante. Ernie, siempre tan puntual y responsable, es el primero en llegar, pide tres cervezas y se sienta en la mesa habitual. Hanan lo mira y niega con la cabeza: sabe que nosotros siempre llegamos tarde, y sabe también que Ernie nos echará la bronca cuando nos vea llegar.

Justin llega justo cuando Ernie está a punto de tomarse las otras dos cervezas. Justin se sienta y aguanta por algunos minutos el sermón de Ernie acerca de las bondades de llegar más temprano. Justin se encoge de hombros y dice estaba con Tracy. Siempre está con Tracy. Tracy Davies, de Slytherin; no hay muchas cosas que decir sobre ella: rubia, alta, escultural, y con un carácter de mil demonios. Nadie entiende como esos dos están juntos (Justin es todo lo opuesto a ella). Cuando no es su novia, es su trabajo como corresponsal en El Profeta, lo cierto es que Justin pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado y apenas saca tiempo para reunirse con nosotros, sus amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando Ernie ya se ha cansado de insultar a todas las generaciones de los Finch-Flechey, llego yo. Saludo a Hanan, saludo a Justin, y corto a Ernie con una sola palabra:

- Jódete.

Ernie abre y cierra la boca varias veces, luego parece pensárselo mejor y deja la noche en paz.

Esta vez es noche de novedades: Ernie tiene novia. Se llama Marjorie Evans, es una squib y la conoció en casa de su abuelo, hace sólo tres semanas. Enamorado, Ernie parece menos ampuloso, menos perfecto, más natural. Justin y yo intercambiamos una mirada burlona y entendida. Brindamos por la relación de Ernie. Luego la atención cambia a Justin.

- Tracy dice que es momento de casarnos.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Casarte tan rápido?

- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

- Pienso que debo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- Chicos, ustedes no conocen a Tracy como yo. Si ella dice que ha llegado el momento de casarnos es que realmente debemos hacerlo. O entonces es capaz de lanzarme una imperius para llegar al altar.

- Vale, estás jodido.

- Zach tiene razón.

Ernie y yo nos reímos, y Justin se encoge de hombros. Ahora me miran a mí. Yo no tengo novedades, excepto lo bien que me la paso con Padma, pero eso quiero mantenerlo en modo privado.

Esa noche bebemos mucho. Demasiado, tal vez. Y no recuerdo nada luego de la quinta cerveza y el tercer whisky de fuego.

A la mañana siguiente, una chica pelirroja está a mi lado, en una de las muchas habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Padma, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura. Oigo voces. Oigo voces de todas las clases: a veces oigo a Ernie y a Justin en esa noche del Caldero Chorreante; a veces oigo a mi madre, enferma y postrada en la cama a mis siete u ocho años; a veces oigo a mi padre hablando con mucha, mucha gente, todos mayores, todos demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestar atención al niño de diez años que los mira y no los comprende; a veces te oigo a ti, Padma, mientras me reclamas y me reprochas que te haya sido infiel; otras veces veo a esa mujer… a esa mujer que llegó luego de que tú te fuiste.

_o_

_o_

_o_

Es de considerable belleza esa mujer, es alta y tiene el cabello negro y largo, igual que el tuyo. Pero a diferencia de ti, esa mujer no me provoca deseos, sólo escalofríos. Algo oscuro emana de aquella mujer, algo inexplicable. Descubre su rostro, oculto hasta entonces por una mantilla negra, y ahogo un grito. Cuando la luz ilumina sus facciones, lo que veo… lo que veo es una calavera, un rostro de calavera con unos ojos que aún son hermosos, y unos dientes largos que sobresalen de su boca negra.

Corro, corro con todas mis fuerzas, aturdido y confuso, pero con un solo pensamiento en mente, alejarme de esa mujer. El aire me falla y la respiración se entrecorta, me detengo para reposar unos minutos. Una mujer se acerca a mí, intento sonreír y no mostrar lo asustado que estoy.

- ¿Me da un cigarrillo, joven?

Saco el pitillo, se lo paso y ella lo pone entre sus labios. Le doy fuego con un toque de varita. Escucho el grito más pavoroso que he escuchado escucho en mi vida. Es mi grito, y antes tardo en comprenderlo que en reconocer a la mujer que está frente a mí. Cuando la veo más de cerca, me doy cuenta que es la misma mujer de la que acabo de correr. Tiemblo, me estremezco, caigo de rodillas. No podré escapar nunca de ella.

_o_

_o_

_o_

¿En dónde estoy, Padma? Las paredes son de blanco, no hay colores. Hace mucho frío, todo el tiempo estoy temblando. ¿Padma, estoy loco o muerto? No distingo nada, nada. No hay días, ni semanas, ni meses, ni años. Parece un sigo desde que te fuiste y un segundo desde que esa mujer me acompaña. No siempre es una calavera, a veces se transforma en un león negro, otras en un águila blanca, a veces la miro y la veo convertida en un jabalí. Siempre de negro o de blanco. Siempre estremecedora. ¿Padma, quién es ella? ¿Por qué se ha aparecido? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Es un espíritu o un demonio, es humana o un monstruo? ¿Me quiere hacer pagar por mis pecados o simplemente quiere atormentarme hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Padma, respóndeme. Padma, no me dejes. ¡Padma!

**¿Reviews para que el pobre de Zacharias deje de ver a la Sayona?**

* * *

**La Sayona** tiene su origen en una bella y elegante mujer que como ánima en pena se aparece a los hombres infieles y, luego de seducirlos los castiga. Cuentan que su leyenda está inspirada en el caso real de una mujer que por celos mató a su esposo y nunca pudo pasar a "la luz". Es una de las figuras más reconocidas del folclore venezolano, junto con La Llorona y El Silbón.

**Aclaración**: Hay muchas historias y versiones sobre la Sayona, esta es una de tantas.


End file.
